Harry Potter and the return of Hermione Granger
by rangerhero
Summary: At the end of 2nd year Hermione's parents pulled her out of Hogwarts. Now at the beginning of 5th year she returns to help a depressed Harry Potter defeat the dark lord. Sirius is free and is taking care of Harry. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies.

A/N: This story was inspired by Chem Prof's I Need You. The first Chapter is from Harry's view point. The oath wasn't working out they way I first intended so I changed it.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV:**

My life hasn't been the same since second year because that was when I lost my best friend. Of course I never knew she was gone until my former best mate told me that Hermione's parents had pulled her from Hogwarts after the return trip home after our second year ended. Later I was told by Mr. Weasley that Sirius Black was after me but I wasn't really paying attention as I was thinking about Hermione….because Hermione was someone I could rely for strength and treated me as Harry and not as the boy-who-lived.

That third year I really don't remember much except for the dementors and the training by Professor Lupin. I've been told by my professor, including Snape that my grades did improve much to Ron's dismay as I tended to focus more on trying to balance my studies with Quidditch practice. Everyone noticed that I was depressed and that I tended to linger for a long time at places I had been with Hermione or places she loved to be at Hogwarts.

Fred, George, and later Sirius would try to cheer me up with a prank which would cause me to laugh but it ended quickly as I sunk back into my depression. So Professor Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape helped free my innocent godfather, Sirius Black but after his exoneration of my parents' death the real betrayer Peter Pettigrew fled. With my godfather freed Professor Dumbledore allowed me to move in with Sirius, it did cheer me up but not completely.

Summer was just a blur as I just did my school work and wandered about the house and the neighborhood all quiet and moody. That summer was when I began to dream that Hermione was back leaning over me to waken me and to bring me out of my depression…but when I awoke she wasn't there.

All I can remember of fourth year was being called a cheat, a glory seeker, a liar, my best mate leaving me, and Voldemort returning.

It all started Halloween when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I protested that I hadn't entered and while some believed me Ron, out of jealousy swore and oath which had three parts. The first part declared that I was to never be welcomed back at the Burrow and and at one time I thought of leaving the wizarding world left me too many reminders of Hermione.

The second part of Ron's oath was that I could never see or communicated with his sister Ginny. He would drag her away if I was in the same room forcing her to sit where he wanted. He tried to do the same to Fred and George but stopped when they kept pranking him and left them alone. The last part of his oath isolated me and anyone that associated with me.

After that I don't recall anything else, except for what other have told me, but by this time I realized that Hermione's parents were just trying to look out for their daughter and I don't blame them.

It's just that I'm tired of everything. Can't people see I just want a normal life? I have never wanted my fame. Fifth year is about to start and while people don't think I'm paying attention I actually am because I know that the Daily Prophet is calling me a liar about Voldemort's return. Maybe I can convince Sirius and Dumbledore to have me be home taught so that I don't have to hear anyone calling me a liar.

Hermione, where ever you are I'll see you again…I promise.

* * *

I first would like to apologize for not updating the rest of my stories but I've been busy and I wanted to get this idea posted. I will not be abandoning my other stories unless I decided otherwise. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Richard Granger's POV**

Two years ago I made a mistake in pulling my daughter out of Hogwarts. I believed I was doing the right thing but in my panic in trying to protect her I hurt her instead of helping.

When I first pulled her out she screamed at me later she cried a lot and I didn't realize until one Sirius Black wrote to me after I wrote to Minerva McGonagall about transferring Hermione back to Hogwarts I realized how devastating my actions were to not only my daughter but the one person I should thank for bring my daughter out of shell, Harry Potter.

Long before my daughter attended Hogwarts and met Harry Potter, she was bullied and teased about her looks and her thirst for knowledge. In response to that she had no friends except for books. Her birthdays and holidays were spent with us, and she relied on us for support for the mean and hurtful things that were said about her when she returned home from school.

When my wife and I first found out our daughter was a witch I was afraid the bullying would start again and she wouldn't have us to help her as she would be gone from September to June. At first her letters home portrayed the same hurt she had been subjected to before finding out that she was a witch, but after October 31 of 1991 her letters changed and that's when I first heard of two boys, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I noticed how happy she was to finally have friends until June of 1993.

After I pulled her out and we moved to away to Australia and enrolled her in the magical school there I hoped she would make new friends but she would return home after attending school and I slowly noticed it was like before she attended Hogwarts. I was stubborn to change my mind in returning to England and that's why it took me two years before deciding to write to McGonagall. She wrote back saying it would be possible but she would like give someone my address to write to me because it concerned one of my daughters friends.

Sirius Black didn't blame me for my actions but understood them but he told me how it affected his godson Harry whom he was taking care of after being exonerated for the wrongful imprisonment for supposedly betraying Harry's parents to a dark lord named Voldemort. Harry was my daughters support and she was his support because it seemed everyone but my daughter saw him as the boy-who-lived or some other title they gave him. He was her support because he was friendless as a child and knew what it was like to be alone.

It was Harry who had rescued her from a troll in first year after their other friend Ronald hurt her who has abandoned Harry by thinking he cheated his way into a tournament for older students.

It seemed Harry looked forward in seeing my daughter the next school year only to find out she'd been pulled out by his former best mate and it devastated him. He became depressed and it took him awhile to realize that we were looking out for her and didn't blame us. Sirius also shared that my actions caused Harry to focus more on his studies working to achieve his best since Hermione wasn't there anymore and that he lingered for a long time in places he and Hermione been together or places she loved to be at Hogwarts. Now he's being accused of being a liar and he's tired in people not understanding that he just wants a normal life.

My daughter forgave me a year after we moved here. Now that I am fixing my mistake she is smiling again and I know she's going to do her best to help Harry…and so will I.

If he one day comes to me and asks for permission to marry my daughter I will gladly give it.

* * *

There will be one more PoV and it will be from Hermione. Please read and review.


End file.
